A Problem
by Alacran
Summary: Yaoyorozu has been flirting with him and he doesn't know what to do. At least, he thinks she's flirting with him. He has no prior experience as the closest females in his life are his sister and his mom. So, he's not too sure what's happening. What he is sure about is that he's increasingly become aware of Yaoyorozu and it's starting to get to him.


Shouto has a problem. He understands that compared to others it's not that big of a deal, but he needs help badly.

Yaoyorozu has been flirting with him and he doesn't know what to do. At least, he thinks she's flirting with him. He has no prior experience as the closest females in his life are his sister and his mom. So, he's not too sure what's happening. What he is sure about is that he's increasingly become aware of Yaoyorozu and it's starting to get to him.

He finds himself looking her way constantly during class. Not for any particular reason but just to look at her. He knows she's beautiful, he'd even go so far as to say she's the most beautiful student at UA. But he's never been that interested in beauty. Yet whenever he sees her he can't seem to look away. It's like some sort of spell that compels him to appreciate her in all her glory. From the way she talks, to the way she smiles slightly whenever she answers a question correctly and thinks no else is looking. To even the way she puts up her ponytail in the common area before they head off to class.

It's maddening in a way. He doesn't know who to ask for help. Midoriya has his own problems with Uraraka that he still hasn't figured out, and Iida would just tell him he's being inappropriate. Which wouldn't be entirely inaccurate as lately he's been thinking of various "activities" to do with Yaoyorozu. Nothing scandalous, but he wants to give her flowers. To give her presents that she wants. To take her to a fireworks festival or even just invite her over to his room to talk. What would come after he decides not to think about.

He remembers where it all began. It was one of their days off and he along with a few others were watching the news about a recent villain attack. It was nothing too serious so most were contemplating how they would handle the situation if they were there. Midoriya tried to avoid being too reckless but most agreed he needed to be more careful. Bakugo had to be told that he couldn't destroy an entire city block to cut off a lone villain's escape route. When Shouto was asked what he do everyone agreed that is was the most sensible. The only one who didn't speak up was Yaoyorozu who sat there giggling to herself. When Shouto asked her if there was something he said that was wrong she simply replied, "Nothing is wrong, that solution just sounds a lot like something you would do Todoroki."

It was a simple statement. There couldn't have been any meaning to it yet Shouto felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. He wondered if he was sick and excused himself to head back to his room. By the time he reached it that feeling had passed and he was left wondering what just happened.

The next incident was when they were being picked for another battle simulation. This time instead of randomized teams, they were allowed to pick their partners. Instantly Shouto was bombarded with people asking to team up with them since he was one of the top students. Before he could even answer any of them he felt a slight tug of his sleeve from behind him. When he turned around he was face to face with Yaoyorozu and it took everything in his power to not heat up. She simply smiled at him and asked him if they could be partners and he immediately agreed without a second thought. Much to the chagrin of his classmates. They did well even though Shouto was distracted the entire time. He constantly asked himself why she picked him. Even though he knew she most likely did it because of his abilities, that damned smile made him question if it was something more.

The last straw was just yesterday. It was for a particularly lazy day off. Most people slept in, even the ones who were the early risers. Shouto himself only got up out of habit and not because he wanted to. He went through the motions so much that he found himself on the couch in the common room staring at his phone with no one else around. Mindlessly he scrolled through the latest hero news and messaged Fuyumi to confirm what to bring the next time he visited their mother.

He sat there in silence for over half an hour, not even bothering to cook or even turn on the TV. He contemplated going back to bed until he heard a soft gasp behind him. When he looked back he saw none other than Yaoyorozu, still in her Creati pajamas, covering her mouth. Shouto wondered if she was sick until he heard a stifled laugh. He looked around to see what could be making her laugh until she told him that it was him. More specifically, his hair was a mess. He'd forgotten to brush it and it more resembled Midoriya's hair than his own. As he got up to head to his room and fix it put it, Yaoyorozu stopped him and offered to do it for him. Using her quirk, a small black brush popped from her hand and she told Shouto to sit on one of the stools near the kitchen.

Once he did Yaoyorozu gently ran her fingers through his hair and Shouto almost fell of the stool. She then proceeded to brush his hair for what to him felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than a few minutes. He knew this was just doing a friend a favor, but he couldn't help but question why he was enjoying it so much if he only thought of her as a friend. _I don't think about my other friends nearly as much as I do her. So what else could this be?_

He was torn away from his thoughts when Yaoyorozu told him she was finished, and he barely muttered out a word of thanks before heading back to the couch. He didn't know what kind of face he was making but he knew he didn't want her to see it. Thankfully some of the others arrived and help distract her while he calmed himself and turned on the TV at the request of Kaminari.

Now he's back in the common room a day later and still lost at what to make of it all. Everyone leaves him alone as they assume he's just being his usual quiet self. The night before he looked up what he was feeling and the only conclusion he came up with is that he was in love. While he didn't agree with that assessment he didn't find any other explanation. For now, he chooses to ignore it. Now he's looking up what _flirting_ means because when he explained everything to Kaminari out of the blue, that was the only word that he could make out in between a string of curses. He still has no idea what he did wrong.

He scrolls through his phone to look for any help on if her behavior was "flirty" and found that while not entirely accurate, there was a possibility. Long points of contact, smiles whenever they look at you, even complimenting you when it's not necessary. But it could also be she's just a really good friend. He doesn't know what else he can do to confirm it without outright asking her. As logical as it is to do so, every part of him is telling him not to do that and he can't figure out why.

Lost in thought once again, he chooses to help himself to one of the lollipops that Satou had bought for the entire class to share. The bowl was still in the kitchen as Satou wanted to try to make his own from scratch. It's a strawberry flavored one and he thinks it's not half bad, Satou always has a knack for picking the best sweets.

Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder and without even looking he guesses who it is. His suspicions are correct when he turns to see Yaoyorozu standing there with another smile on her face and Shouto can only stand there in awe.

"Are those lollipops good Todoroki?" she asks in a playful tone.

Shouto only hums in response and nods his head. She claps her hands together excitedly. "As expected from Satou. Do you mind if I have one?" she asks looking him directly in the eyes now. Her smile still there, but Shouto starts to think it isn't as innocent as it first seems.

"Sure, there's plenty in that bowl over there." he says while pointing to the bowl on the counter. He wonders what flavor she'd pick. A small part of him hopes it's strawberry.

"Then don't mind if I do…" Yaoyorozu whispers under her breath, and before Shouto can react she reaches and snatches away the lollipop he had in his mouth. Without hesitation she gives it one lick and then places it in her mouth.

"Thanks Todoroki, it's my favorite flavor." The innocent smile has been replaced with a devilish grin and the only word that Shouto can use to describe the look on Yaoyorozu's face, was _tempting._

Yet without any indication of what she just did, she simply walks off towards the living room and greets Jirou as if she did nothing. Shouto stands there with only one thought on his mind.

He has a problem, and he's not going to be the one to fix it.


End file.
